Confession
by amyeka
Summary: Zhou Mi jatuh cinta dengan tetangga baru mereka. Tapi, Zhou Mi bahkan tidak berani menatap matanya secara langsung bagaimana Zhou Mi bisa mendapatkannya? Terpaksa, Henry dan Kui Xian turun tangan. ZhoumiXOC . RnR please :D


**CONFESSION**

**CAST:ZHOU MI**

**HENRY LAU**

**KUI XIAN (CHO KYUHYUN)**

**XIA RU YI**

**a/n : Ini saran ya, cuma saran lho! Saran aja kok. Kalau kalian baca FF ini, diiringi lagu Confession-Super Junior M. Karena kalau boleh jujur, FF ini berdasarkan lirik lagu itu sih.**

**Tulisan yang bergaris miring adalah English translate dari lirik Confession-Super Junior M**

_You know? When you really love someone, just go for it, yeah!_

"Gege!" Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar sebuah suara familiar di belakangnya. "Dui bui qi, lama ya ge?" Pemuda putih yang baru datang itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan pemuda jangkung itu dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Gak, gak lama kok. Kamu tinggal bentar lagi juga, aku udah gak lumutan lagi. Jamuran iya." Pemuda putih itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan perkataan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Tadi kan, aku udah suruh gege buat pulang duluan. Gegenya gak mau! Ya, jangan salahin aku dong kalau lama. Tadi aku udah bilang juga sama gege kalau latihan musiknya bakal lama." Pemuda tinggi disamping hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar omelan adiknya.

"Iya mochiii, tapi aku kan khawatir kalau kau pulang sendirian. Apalagi sudah hampir malam begini. Kalau ada apa-apa di jalan gimana? Kalau tiba-tiba kamu diculik gimana? Atau kamu digrepe-grepe sama oom-oom gak jelas, gimana? Mau? Gege sih enggak!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Mochi tadi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Come On ge! Gege kira aku ini anak SD yang bakal dengan mudahnya diculik apa? Atau gege kira aku ini kembang desa yang masih perawan yang selalu menebar pesona setiap dia lewat sehingga menarik perhatian para oom-oom mesum gak jelas itu? Aku udah besar kali ge! Aku udah 16 tahun! Kurang jelas? ENAM BELAS!" Pemuda tinggi itu kembali tertawa melihat aksi adik laki-lakinya yang sedang mengomel dengan kesal kepadanya.

Oke, jadi siapa pemuda tinggi dan pemuda putih itu? Daritadi author sinting ini hanya mengucapkan pemuda putih dan pemuda tinggi aja tanpa mengucapkan nama mereka, mana datang-datang langsung kelahi lagi mereka berdua. Jadi, pemuda tinggi itu bernama Zhou Mi, pemuda putih yang sedang berjalan disampingnya adalah Henry, adiknya. Pasti kalian semua bertanya-tanya kan, kenapa Zhou Mi dan Henry itu kurang mirip sebagai kakak beradik? Jawabannya gampang, karena mereka itu beda ayah. Ayah Zhou Mi meninggal saat Zhou Mi masih 8 bulan dikandungan ibunya. Tidak lama setelah Zhou Mi lahir, ibu Zhou Mi menikah dengan ayah Henry. Lalu, dua tahun kemudian lahirlah Henry. Maka dari itu, Zhou Mi yang tinggi dan bermata bulat sangat beda dengan Henry yang putih dan bermata sipit. Zhou Mi keturunan dari ayah kandungnya. Sedangkan Henry, keturunan ayahnya yang masih ada darah Kanada. Sekarang, mereka sama-sama di SMA, Zhou Mi kelas 3 sementara Henry masih kelas 1. Mereka baru saja pulang dari latihan musikalisasi dimana Henry ikut ambil peran sebagai vionis. Walaupun Henry masih kelas 1, tapi tidak ada yang berani meragukan kemampuan bermain violin Henry. Secara, sebelum mereka pindah ke China. Henry sudah memenangkan berbagai penghargaan di kontes-kontes bergengsi selama mereka di Kanada.

"Oya, tadi Mami telfon." Fyi, orangtua mereka sekarang masih di Kanada, jadi Henry dan Zhou Mi tinggal di China hanya berdua saja. "Mereka bilang apa ge? Kapan mereka bakal pulang ke sini?" Zhou Mi mengangkat bahu.

"Tadi sih mereka bilang secepatnya. Tapi yah, you know them. Secepatnya buat mereka itu paling cepat 6 bulan lagi. Mami tadi nanyain tentang kamu. Nanyain kamu gimana, makannya teratur apa enggak, sekolahnya gimana, pelajarannya gimana, prestasinya gimana. Trus, aku disuruh jagain kamu. Pulang harus bareng, pergi sekolah bareng, kemanapun kamu pergi aku harus ngekorin." Henry memutar bola matanya malas sambil menghela nafas. "Oh great, now everybody considered me like a baby!" Zhou Mi mengacak rambut adik laki-lakinya sambil tertawa.

"Mami tu khawatir banget sama kamu semenjak kejadian kamu hilang di Kanada. Bayangin aja, waktu itu aku sama Papi aja sampai makan diluar gara-gara Mami panik mikirin kamu dimana. Eh, rupanya kamu ada di rumah tetangga sebelah main disana terus ketiduran sampe malam." Zhou Mi ketawa sendiri kalau inget kejadian bodoh yang udah bikin keluarga mereka panik abis-abisan.

"Itu namanya gak hilang gege! Salah kalian sendiri panikan. Kenapa coba gak cari ke rumah Zack? Udah tau aku kerjanya main sama Zack, malah sibuk nyari entah kemana-mana." Henry dan Zhou Mi masih sibuk berdebat disaat mereka mau turun tangga.

Sebuah suara sapaan menghentikan perdebatan bodoh mereka untuk sementara waktu, dan saat itu juga, Zhou Mi yakin ada malaikat yang mungkin jatuh dari surga ke sekolahnya dan sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Henry, Zhou Mi-gege, Xiawu Hao!" Gadis itu tersenyum kepada dua bersaudara yang masih berada di anak tangga teratas. "Ni Xiawu, Ru Yi." Henry balas tersenyum kepada gadis manis yang diketahui bernama Ru Yi itu. Sementara, Ru Yi lewat disamping mereka sambil tersenyum, Zhou Mi pun masih dengan tampang bodohnya memandangi 'malaikat tersesatnya' sampai dia tidak sadar kalau, "UAAAA!"

_Recently, I've been feeling a little unsettled_

_Even climbing the stairs, I have no energy_

_I also get distracted while taking, I don't even know why_

_It's all because of you, oh baby, my body is in the east while my heart is in the west_

"Gege! Kok bisa jatuh sih? Gak elit banget coba jatuh dari tangga!" Henry memandang heran kepada Zhou Mi yang sekarang berada di anak tangga bawah dengan posisi kurang elit. Untungnya, anak tangga sekolah mereka tidak terlalu banyak, cuma tujuh anak tangga. Tapi dari raut wajah Zhou Mi yang meringis, entah kenapa Henry bisa menebak itu pasti sakit banget.

"Aduuuh Mochii, tolongin dong! Kamu ngapain coba cuma liatin aku aja!" Zhou Mi meringis menahan sakit di pantatnya. Henry pun turun tangga dan membantu kakak laki-lakinya itu berdiri.

"Lho? Henry, belum pulang? Zhou Mi-gege kenapa?" Seorang anak cowok tinggi berambut hitam sebahu muncul dari anak tangga teratas.

"Kui Xian! Untung ada kamu, bantuin aku angkat Mimi-gege dong! Dia jatuh dari tangga, be…" Belum sempat Henry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cowok yang diketahui bernama Kui Xian itu malah,

"HAHAHAHAAA! JATUH DARI TANGGA? SUMPAH GAK ELIT! HAHAHAHAA! KOALA KOK BISA JATUH DARI TANGGA? BUKANNYA KOALA KERJAANNYA GELANTUNGAN DI POHON? KOALA BODOH! HAHAHAHA!" Henry hanya bisa ber-sweat drop melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sekarang lagi ketawa-ketawa sendiri sambil megangin perutnya. Sementara di pinggir pelipis Zhou Mi sudah muncul tanda siku-siku empat seperti yang di komik-komik.

"Sudahlah Mochi, untuk apa minta tolong sama dia? Bikin kesel aja." "Gege, enak aja ngomong kek gitu. Gege itu berat tau gak! Kerjaannya makan mulu sih! Kui Xian, tolongin aku kenapa! Ketawanya berhenti dulu, nanti dirumah aja dilanjutin ketawanya." Kui Xian menuruni tangga sambil tetap tertawa kecil, malah setelah diperhatikan dia tertawa sampai menangis.

"Hehehe, aduh Mochi kakakmu ini bodoh banget tau gak sih! Ada ya gitu, jatuh dari tangga, hahaha, emang kalian ngapain ampe dia bisa jatuh dari tangga?" Kui Xian pun ikut membantu Zhou Mi berdiri. Setelah berdiri dengan benar, Zhou Mi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Henry dan Kui Xian nyaris kaget, "Tadi ada malaikat ya?"

Henry dan Kui Xian menatap ke arah Zhou Mi tidak percaya, lalu mereka berpandangan, menatap ke Zhou Mi lagi, berpandangan lagi. Kui Xian menepuk pundak Henry dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat, "Aku turut bersedih Henry, tapi sepertinya gegemu mengalami gangguan jiwa yang lumayan parah gara-gara terjatuh dari tangga, ADUUUH!" Belum siap Kui Xian melanjutkan kata-katanya, kepalanya sudah dijitak duluan sama Zhou Mi, sekarang dia yakin bakal ada gundukan kecil di kepalanya gara-gara jitakan dari koala yang berbentuk manusia yang mengaku-ngaku kakak laki-laki Henry ini.

"KOALA APAAN SIH! SAKIT TAU!" "KOALA, KOALA! AKU PUNYA NAMA TAU, ZHOU MI! NAMAKU ZHOU MI! Lagian salahmu sendiri, seenaknya aja bilang aku kena gangguan jiwa!" "Ya emang gege kena gangguan jiwa kan? Mana ada coba malaikat dari tadi?" Henry hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan kakaknya dengan sahabatnya, mereka berdua sejak pertama kali bertemu memang tidak bisa akur.

"Ada tau, Henry sama aku aja lihat! Ya kan Mochi?" Henry mengernyitkan alisnya memandang Zhou Mi, "Kapan kita ketemu 'malaikat' gege?" Zhou Mi menepuk jidatnya melihat kelemotan adiknya, **(a/n: author gak yakin Henry yang lemot, feeling author si Zhou Mi yang lebai) **

"Itu, yang tadi nyapa kita! Yang kamu sapa balik!" Henry mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali 'malaikat' gegenya yang katanya bertemu dengannya. Yang menyapa Henry seharian ini memang banyak, tapi yang sapa dia dan Zhou Mi cuma, "Yi Ru?"

Zhou Mi membulatkan mata koalanya, "Jadi namanya Yi Ru? Kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya Henry? Oya, tadi dia juga menyapaku! Darimana dia tahu namaku? Apa jangan-jangan dia itu pengagum rahasiaku ya?" Henry dan Kui Xian bersweat drop ria mendengar pernyataan narsis Zhou Mi.

"ITU MAH MANUSIA GEGE! BUKAN MALAIKAT!" Henry dan Kui Xian serempak memarahi koala jadi-jadian yang masih sibuk dengan kenarsisan dia. "Oh, Manusia ya? Aku kirain malaikat, abis cantik banget sih." **(a/n: bener kan feeling author, si Zhou Mi yang lebai *dibekep Zhou Mi*)** Henry dan Kui Xian positif muntah-muntah mendengar gombalan gak jelas Zhou Mi.

Setelah siap muntah-muntah, Kui Xian menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang sukses membuat muka Zhou Mi memerah, "Gege, suka sama Yi Ru, ya?'

_Eyes sending, sending my love_

_Distance being pulled a little, a little closer_

_Woken up from my beautiful dream_

_So it's actually a dream, please_

_Accept this sincerity_

_Don't ignore it_

_There is no reason to , oh baby_

Ting… Tong…

"'Gegeeeeeeee! Ada tamu tuh!" Sore ini, Henry sedang bermain violin sementara Kui Xian sedang asyik main PSP di apartemen tempat tinggal mereka. Fyi, Kui Xian juga tinggal bareng mereka lho! Awalnya Kui Xian tinggal sendiri, tapi setelah dia akrab dengan Henry dan Zhou Mi, dia pun memutuskan untuk tinggal bareng dua bersaudara ini. Kui Xian juga sama dengan Henry dan Zhou Mi, tinggal sendirian di China sementara orang tuanya di Korea.

"Mochiiii! Aku lagi mandi tahu! Kamu yang bukain pintunya sanaaa!" teriak Zhou Mi dari kamar mandi.

Ting... Tong…

Bel apartemen mereka bunyi sekali lagi. "Kui Xian, kamu aja yang buka pintunya, gih!" Kui Xian menggeleng, "Lagi seru nih Hen, sayang ditinggal. Bentar lagi naik level." Henry menghela nafas, mau gak mau dia juga lagi yang harus buka pintu. Dan Henry terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu mereka.

"Xiawu Hao, Henry."

"Xiawu Hao, Yi Ru."

"Henry, siapa yang da.." Ucapan Zhou Mi terhenti disaat dia melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka. "Xiawu Hao, Zhou Mi-gege." Zhou Mi merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat dia melihat Yi Ru. Oke, ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan Zhou Mi. Karena itu, dia memilih, "Xiawu, Yi Ru." Sesaat setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Zhou Mi secepat mungkin pergi berlari masuk ke kamar, tidak peduli dengan umpatan Kui Xian yang tidak sengaja tertendang oleh kaki Zhou Mi.

_It's not that I like spacing out, but when my heartbeat race as soon as I see you_

_So please quick, quick ,quick, quickly understand my love_

_Just let me accompany you everywhere to look at the sea, then confess romantically_

_Quickly say yeah, say say say, say "I love you too"_

Dan tinggallah Henry di depan, kembali menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan aneh gegenya itu. "Zhou Mi-gege kenapa Henry?" Henry memalingkan kepalanya kembali ke arah Yi Ru yang masih setia bertengger di depan pintu apartemennya.

Henry hanya bisa angkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan Yi Ru, "Mungkin dia grogi kali, ketemu 'malaikat'nya." Yi Ru hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan ucapan Henry. "Sudahlah, tidak udah dipikirkan gegeku yang aneh itu, omong-omong ada perlu apa Yi Ru? Tumben kesini?"

Oya, Yi Ru ini tetangga baru mereka. Makanya, Yi Ru kenal dengan Zhou Mi dan Henry. Selain dia sekelas dengan Henry, dia juga sempat menyapa mereka saat pertama kali pindah kesini. Waktu itu, Zhou Mi sibuk memasak makanya gak sadar.

Yi Ru menyerahkan sepiring makanan ke arah Henry. "Kami memasak mi tiao berlebih. Makanya, aku kesini untuk mengantarkan ini. Sekaligus…" Yi Ru tampak malu-malu saat menyerahkan bungkusan yang kedua. "Tadi di sekolah aku praktek PKK membuat kue kering, aku harap Zhou Mi-gege mau mencobanya."

WHAT? Henry tidak salah dengar tadi kan? Yi Ru bilang siapa? Zhou Mi? ZHOU MI? Gegenya yang aneh itu? "Erhmm, cuma Zhou Mi-gege aja ni yang dikasih kuenya? Aku sama Kui Xian enggak?" Henry menggoda Yi Ru, "Eh, tentu saja Henry… Bukan, bukan maksudku… Itu, Zhou Mi-gege…" Yi Ru menjawab pertanyaan Henry dengan terbata-bata, sementara Henry tertawa melihat kelakuan Yi Ru. Zhou Mi, kau beruntung kali ini. Dewi Fortuna berpihak kepadamu, kau tau?

_Boldly love me, it will not be wrong_

_Will not be wrong, baby_

_Be determined about love, don't retreat_

"Kami pulang!" Henry dan Kui Xian masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka dan melihat Zhou Mi sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil serius memandangi kartu entah apa itu. "Gege lagi ngapain?" Henry memungut salah satu buku yang berserakan di lantai apartemen mereka, dan dia terkejut mendapati judul buku tersebut,

"RAMAL CINTA ANDA MELALUI ZODIAK ANDA DAN SI DIA? Gege! Sejak kapan coba gege percaya ama namanya ramalan?" Henry mengernyit heran melihat judul buku itu. Semenjak kecil, gegenya itu paling gak percaya sama yang namanya ramalan. Feng Shui aja dia ogah-ogahan buat ngelakuinnya. Sekarang kok?

"Wooow, aku menemukan buku menarik ni. TEMUKAN JENIS KECOCOKAN ANDA DENGAN PASANGAN MELALUI GOLONGAN DARAH." "WHAT?" Henry langsung menarik buku yang ada di tangan Kui Xian. Golongan darah? Astaga, sejak kapan gegenya jadi aneh begini. Oke, Henry akui, Zhou Mi memang aneh. Tapi, tidak pernah sampai seaneh ini.

"Gege serius, ini konyol! Untuk apa gege melakukan ini sih?" Henry membentak Zhou Mi yang sekarang masih sibuk dengan kartu bergambar yang berada di atas meja. "Lho? Ini kartu tarot kan?" Kui Xian menunjuk kartu-kartu yang ada di atas meja tempat Zhou Mi menyibukkan aktifitasnya sedari tadi.

"WHAT THE? TAROT?" Henry mengambil salah satu kartu yang ada di atas meja. "YA, HENRY LAU! LETAKKAN KEMBALI KARTU ITU KE TEMPATNYA! Kau mengacaukan ramalanku saja!" God, katakan pada Henry kalau dia salah mendengar. Apa kata gegenya tadi? Ramalan? RAMALANKU?

"Gege, sejak kapan gege jadi peramal gak jelas begini sih? Buat apa coba ge?" Henry duduk di samping Zhou Mi sambil menatap Zhou Mi serius. Sementara Kui Xian menumpukkan tangannya di atas sofa, dan melihat keseriusan Zhou Mi dari belakang kepalanya sambil mencoba mengeja nama yang tertulis di sebuah kertas di samping Zhou Mi. "Li…Yi…Ru… Aaah! Aku tau, gege meramal percintaan gege dengan Yi Ru ya?"

Henry melotot mendengar pernyataan Kui Xian. "Gege, bilang kepadaku. Apa yang dikatakan Kui Xian itu bohong kan? Gege melakukan hal konyol ini bukan karena Yi Ru kan?" Zhou Mi menghela nafas, sepertinya ramalannya harus dihentikan untuk sementara. Setidaknya, setelah dia menjelaskan kepada adiknya yang cerewet ini kenapa dia melakukan ini.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Zhou Mi memandang Henry tepat langsung ke iris mata Henry.

_I have always never understood horoscopes and blood types_

_Now I'm furiously taking extra lesson for you_

_Even believing in tarot cards, researching on my love luck_

_It's all because of you, oh baby, I've fallen under a love spell_

"Astaga gege, ini konyol! Kalau gege ingin mendapatkannya, bukan seperti ini caranya!"

Ting… Tong…

Henry, Kui Xian, dan Zhou Mi serempak memandang ke arah pintu apartemen. "Biar aku saja yang buka." Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Dan saat dia membuka pintu apartemen, saat itu juga dia menyesal kenapa mesti dia yang membuka pintu.

"Xiawu Hao, Zhou Mi-gege." Yi Ru membungkuk sopan. Gadis itu memakai dress coklat muda selutut dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil di ujung-ujung dressnya begitu pas dengan kulit putihnya, dan dia memakai sandal berwarna coklat juga senada dengan dressnya dan melekat dengan manis di kaki jenjangnya. Tidak lupa, rambut hitam panjangnya yang dilepasnya itu, berkibar-kibar kecil karena ditiup oleh angin nakal dan menambah kecantikan gadis itu. Dan itu sukses membuat Zhou Mi menahan nafasnya. Zhou Mi buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya dari Yi Ru, takut gadis manis itu menyadari perubahan mukanya yang bisa dipastikan sekarang sangat memerah.

"Xia..xiawu hao, Yi Ru. Ada perlu apa?" Zhou Mi bertanya sambil tetap memalingkan mukanya dari Yi Ru yang menurutnya nyaris sempurna itu.

"Aku mencari Henry, Henry adakah gege?" Yi Ru bertanya sambil tersenyum, tapi tanpa Zhou Mi tahu kalau sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang amat sangat mendalam. "Dia, dia ada di dalam. Tunggu, biar kupanggilkan. HENRYYY!" Sesaat setelah berkata seperti itu, Zhou Mi langsung berlari ke ruang tengah masih tanpa menatap ke arah Yi Ru sedikitpun.

Tidak lama setelah Zhou Mi berlari, terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam apartemen mereka, lalu Henry pun muncul di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya Henry saat melihat Yi Ru menunduk menggengam ujung bajunya. Sepertinya, gadis itu… Menangis? "Yi Ru, kenapa? Ada apa?" Yi Ru menatap ke arah Henry.

"Kenapa Henry-ah? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mau menatapku disaat kami berbicara? Kenapa dia selalu menjauh disaat aku mendekatinya? Kenapa? Apakah dia membenciku Henry-ah?" Henry tahu betul siapa yang dibicarakan oleh Yi Ru dan dalam hatinya, dia merutuki kebodohan orang itu.

Henry dan Zhou Mi sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah disaat Yi Ru datang dari arah berlawanan dan menyapa mereka. "Ni zao, Henry, Zhou Mi-gege!" Henry tersenyum sambil membalas sapaan Yi Ru, sementara Zhou Mi langsung memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Melihat Zhou Mi yang memalingkan mukanya sesaat setelah dia datang, membuat mata Yi Ru kembali memancarkan sorot kepedihan. Henry melihat ke arah Zhou Mi dengan tatapan serius setelah Yi Ru meninggalkan mereka.

"ADUUUH! Mochi apaan sih! Maen jitak aja!" Zhou Mi mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi pukulan sayang oleh adiknya. "Biarin! Abisnya gege bodoh banget sih! Bodoh sebodoh-bodohnya!" Zhou Mi mengerti maksud Henry mengatakan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup memandang Yi Ru. "Gege bilang, gege suka sama dia! Gege mau dapetin dia! Tapi, ngomong sama dia aja gak berani! Apaan tuh!"

Zhou Mi hanya bisa diam saat Henry memarahinya, matanya menatap ke arah luar jendela. Dan mata koalanya langsung membulat begitu melihat kejadian di luar jendela sana, "Henry, Henry! Itu Kui Xian kan? Dia ciuman sama siapa? Pacarnya? Kapan coba dia punya pacar?" Zhou Mi masih menatap tidak percaya dengan pandangannya. Itu beneran Kui Xian kan? Cowok yang kerjanya sibuk dengan PSPnya itu? Kok bisa dia? "Udah lama tau ge, Kui Xian jadian sama cewek tu. Udah tiga hari yang lalu, waktu Gege lagi sibuk maen tarot gak jelas. Dia sebenarnya mau cerita ke gege, tapi liat gege sibuk jadi dia tunda." Zhou Mi hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya, sambil tetap menatap ke arah Kui Xian.

Henry melihat ke arah Zhou Mi dengan malas, "Liat tu, gege aja kalah sama Kui Xian. Kui Xian gak butuh waktu berbulan-bulan buat dapetin cewek tu. Seminggu kenalan aja mereka udah sms-an. Lah, gege? Udah dua bulan gege kenal sama Yi Ru, terus kemajuannya apa? NOL!" Zhou Mi melihat ke arah Henry, Henry menghela nafas lalu memandang Zhou Mi serius.

"Gege, gege harus yakin sama diri gege sendiri. Gege harus percaya sama diri gege sendiri. Gege harus berani nyatain perasaan gege, karena kalau gege gak bilang ke dia gimana dia mau tau kalo gege sayang sama dia." Zhou Mi menghela nafas, bukannya dia tidak yakin dengan dirinya. Tapi, dia takut. Takut kalau malah perasaan dia ini malah membawa Yi Ru menjauh darinya.

"Tapi, Henry…" Henry menepuk pundak Zhou Mi dengan kedua tangannya. "Gege liat aku, percaya sama aku. Kalian itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Dan, kalau gege menunda-nunda ini lagi aku yakin dia akan semakin salah paham dengan gege. Hati dia bakal semakin sakit dengan prasangka buruk dia terhadap sikap gege sama dia." Zhou Mi kembali menghela nafas, entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti orang tua di depan Henry sekarang.

"Pokoknya, gege harus bilang ke dia hari ini! Dan inget, gege jangan main kabur aja pas udah bilang! Gege harus tunggu jawaban dia apa! Oke! Zhou Mi fightiiiing!" Henry tersenyum ke arah Zhou Mi. Melihat senyum adiknya itu, mau tidak mau Zhou Mi pun ikut tersenyum. "Neee, fightiiing!"

_It's not that I like to act cool, I just want you to have expectations on me_

_So please quick, quick, quick, quickly bring my love here_

"Astaga, Zhou Mi-gege?" Yi Ru terkejut melihat Zhou Mi berdiri di depan pintu ruang PKK disaat dia mau pulang. Sementara, Zhou Mi hanya bisa nyengir untuk menetralisir kecepatan detak jantungnya. "Dari kapan gege disini?" Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya mencoba berpikir, "Dari pulang sekolah."

"APA?" Mata sipit Yi Ru sukses membulat mendengar jawaban Zhou Mi. Yi Ru melihat jam tangannya, jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat dari tiga jam yang lalu. Jadi, selama tiga jam dia berdiri di depan ruang PKK? "Astaga gege, untuk apa gege berdiri di depan sini selama tiga jam? Gege menunggu siapa?", tanya Yi Ru dengan nada panik.

"Menunggumu." Satu kata dari Zhou Mi tadi sukses membuat Yi Ru menahan nafasnya. Zhou Mi mengatakan itu sambil menatap lurus ke arah iris mata Yi Ru membuat jantung Yi Ru berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Yi Ru." Zhou Mi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang dia miliki sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf, karena selama berbicara denganmu aku tidak pernah menatapmu langsung. Aku juga minta maaf, karena saat kau mendekat ke arahku secara tidak langsung aku langsung pergi dari hadapanmu. Tapi, aku melakukan itu semua karena aku mempunyai alasan." Zhou Mi itu tersenyum dan dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan dia menatap lurus ke bola mata Yi Ru.

"Wo ai ni, Yi Ru"

_Just let me be your dependence of happiness, launching a sweet confession_

_Quickly say yeah, say say say, say "I love you too"_

Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa untuk saat ini saja dia merasa sulit bernafas.

"Wo ye ai ni, gege."

Zhou Mi langsung membuka matanya setelah dia mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut gadis di depannya ini. Tunggu, tunggu. Zhou Mi tidak salah dengar kan? Gadis itu bilang apa? Wo ye ai ni? WO YE AI NI? JADI, YI RU JUGA MENCINTAINYA! Ah, tunggu. Tidak ada salahnya meminta pengulangan kembali kan?

"Yi Ru, tadi kau berkata apa?" Zhou Mi bertanya dengan nada lambat dan penuh penekanan di setiap intonasinya. Yi Ru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Zhou Mi. "Wo ye ai ni, gege."

Oke, kali ini Zhou Mi tidak salah dengar. Zhou Mi yakin dengan pendengarannya. Seulas senyum terukir lebar di wajah Zhou Mi. Tanpa aba-aba, Zhou Mi menarik tangan mungil Yi Ru dan membawa tubuh Yi Ru ke dalam dekapannya. "Xie xie, Yi Ru."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada dua pasang mata melihat mereka dari balik tembok. "Well, Kui Xian. Sepertinya gege tidak akan pulang cepat hari ini." Kui Xian mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Henry. "Yaaaaah, makan ramen lagi deh." Henry tertawa mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. "Sialan kau! Gitu-gitu ramen aku enak tau!" Kui Xian hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang merangkulnya saat ini.

Well, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas kan? Hanya dengan sebuah pengakuan.

**a/n : FF kedua dipublish di hari yang sama dengan Believe. Jadi, bagaimana ? FF yang ini sama dengan FF kakaknya. Sama-sama ada member Super Junior tapi dipairingkan dengan OC. Semoga saja FF seperti ini diterima disini. T.T**

**So, mind to review ;)**


End file.
